Gossip & Rumors
by DramaMama01
Summary: Austin and Ally are the talk of their school, and when they hear what sort of rumors people are spreading around, what will happen when those certain rumors come true? - Auslly Oneshot-


_Gossip & Rumors_

I, Ally Dawson, hate gossip. Since my first day of school, people gossiped everyday. During class, lunch, etc. I'm just sick of it. Can't people find something else to occupy their time? I for one just cannot stand the 'he said she said' crap.

There are so many other things to talk about, and for some reason everyone seems to like to talk about other people. Like, there's nothing else on the god forsaken Earth for people to talk about.

Whispers here and there, down the hall, people staring and pointing. Sometimes there's laughing involved. Gossip can also hurt your feelings and friendship.

That is why I will never gossip, as long as I live. I'm not so sure about my best friend Trish, who was now gossiping about something that _actually _caught my attention.

"Okay, so I heard from Christi, that heard from Jake, who got it from Katharine, who heard it from Iris, that-"

"Trish," I interrupted. "What's the news?"

"Well," My Latina friend licked her lips, smirking slightly. This cannot be good. "Have you talked to Austin lately?"

I shook my head. Why would Austin be any part of this? Being as he _is _one of the most popular boys' in Miami High. I clutched my books to my chest with anticipation piling inside me, waiting to hear what Trish had to say.

"Everyone is saying that you two are together. One girl said that she said she saw you and Austin kissing. Why didn't you tell me?" Trish continued, making my jaw drop like the 9/11 tragedy.

"Uhh, because it _didn't _happen! Austin and I are just friends, we're not together, and we haven't kissed." I stated, almost dropping my books onto my toes.

Trish looked at me; she didn't believe me. "Ally, we all know you and Austin like each other."

I scoff at her reply, knowing it's not true. I like Austin as a friend. As. A. Friend. That's it. End of the line. I'm his songwriter, his partner, and best friend. There's nothing beyond that point. Right?

"Trish, there's nothing going on between me and Austin, I swear. I'm his songwriter, slash his best friend, slash his partner."

Trish rolled her eyes and continued to smirk. "And his love sick groupie."

With that, Trish tries to escape before I have time to think of a reply, while my brain processes what she had just said. I catch up and my voice reaches a high pitch. "I am not Austin's love sick groupie."

"Who's a love sick groupie?" A certain ginger headed boy joined us, a bright smile on his face as he gripped the straps of his backpack.

"No one." Trish and I said simultaneously. If we tell Dez that Trish thinks I'm a love sick groupie, that completely has it out for our best friend, then he would go around and spread it too the whole entire school, until it reaches Austin, then he'll think I'm weird, and everything will be ruined-

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed, snapping me from my scary thoughts. I blinked a few times, looking curiously at my friend. "What?"

"The bell rang; we'll see you at the store." Trish smiled and with that, she and Dez ran off to their home-economic (Home-Ec for short) class.

Class was boring as usual, the teacher didn't even notice any of the students, so most of them were goofing off. Being as Ms. Kenny was a hopeless romantic, she was waiting for that knight in shining armor to burst through the door and sweep her off of her feet.

Frankly, I highly doubt that it'll happen.

I took out a piece of paper from my notebook and started to doodle me, holding a guitar and rocking out. Since I was good at drawing, (since when? I have no idea) I could always look at the imagine and imagine that it was actually happening.

But, like Ms. Kenny, it'll never happen. My stage fright is way to scary, and I'll never face it. Maybe in time.

After school, I get to Sonic Boom, and I unlock the front door. Trish and Dez meet me there after about three minutes, and we all hang out before Austin gets here.

"What up everyone?" He says, quite loudly if I may add. I can't help but smile at his goofiness.

"Just chatting." Trish replies, holding up a magazine, who is also smiling.

"More like gossiping." I add groaning, rolling my eyes and I grab my songbook. I wait for Austin to give my the signal so we can go work on a new song.

"Come on, lighten up Alls. It's merely gossip. No one believes that crap. It's stupid anyway." Austin chuckled under his breath, holding himself up from the counter.

"Yeah, not when _we're _the talk of the entire school." I point between Austin and I, and his eyes go huge. He looks at Trish, mostly because she's in on the latest hot gossip and Trish smirks.

"It's true. You and Ally are what everyone is talking about." Trish replies, putting down the magazine that she was hardly reading.

"What?" Austin chokes out, his eyes still as huge as mini pancakes.

"Everyone thinks you and Ally are together. One girl swore she saw a little lip-lock in near the lockers the other day." Trish giggled, and as faint blush of red brushed across my cheeks.

"They think me and Ally kissed?" Austin said. More like questioned. I wouldn't believe it either.

"Don't worry about it Austin. Like you said, it's merely gossip." I smirk, using his own words towards him. I see him rolling his eyes and I grab his wrists and drag him upstairs into the practice room.

"They're so denying it." Trish smirks, watching Austin and I walk upstairs. Dez nods and stands beside her, watching us also.

"Yes, that they are." He adds.

I take my seat on the bench, Austin sitting next to me, and our legs brushed. I swore I felt a spark, but I brushed it off, knowing that he didn't feel anything.

After a few minutes, we finally had a tune, but we didn't have any lyrics. I groaned and hung my head back. "This is hopeless."

Austin nodded. He stood from the bench and walked to the fridge, opening it, getting a water and sitting back down. He opened the cap and started to chug the water down.

"Jeez, take it easy Austin, you're going to die of an overdose of water." I giggle slightly as he pulls the plastic bottle away from his lips. He just gives me that shy, nervous smile, that I rarely ever see.

* * *

To be honest, I don't know why I'm this nervous around Ally. I mean, she's my best friend, my song writer, my partner. I can't be in lo- like with her.

I lied. I lied about Cassidy. She never did make my heart beat a mile a minute. Sure, she was cute, but it was Ally and her corky-ness that made my heart skip.

It's something that she just does, that my entire body goes numb. Sometimes it's kind of hard to act cool around Ally, because even when she's not even doing anything, she makes me melt.

Her gorgeous brown eyes that reaches deep within your soul, and can always find something good inside them.

Her long brown hair, that flows perfectly in the day time, but at night, the moon shines bright on her dark hair.

Her smile, no matter how hard you try, can always make you crack a smile within seconds. Because Ally's smile is so hard to resist.

Basically it was everything about her, from her toes to her hair, that makes me nervous.

"Austin? You okay?" Ally's voice brought me back from my thoughts, and I shook my head, gathering my voice, and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

She smiled and grabbed her song book, then collapsed in a nearby chair, with her legs crossed over, like the lady she is. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

It took all the courage I had, but I stood from the piano bench once more, took her book from her hands, earning a "Hey!" from Ally, and I grabbed her hand.

I pulled her up from the chair and closed to my chest. Ally's hands automatically landed on my shoulders, softening the impact, as her body gently made contact with mine.

Her chest raised up and down a little bit quicker now, and I knew she was breathing heavily. So was I. I wanted this moment. No, I _needed _it too happen. I'll never know if I don't try.

I slowly leaned in, and my eyes fluttered shut. My hands traveled down to the dip in Ally's back, pushing her closer to me. If that was even possible.

"Austin." Ally softly whispered, and I could feel her breath against my lips that were now awaiting too meet hers. Her hands slowly traveled up my torso, and were now wrapped around my neck.

"Ally." I replied, softer than ever. Centimeters away, our lips slightly brushed and I couldn't take it anymore. I made the first move and crashed my lips onto hers.

For a minute, she hesitated, but slowly she returned my kiss. Everything in my mind went blank, my thoughts were erased, and all I could focus on was Ally's lips, and how perfectly they molded with mine.

Our lips started to dance with on another, my lips overlapping hers over and over again. I could tell Ally was singing, because her voice vibrated from the cavern of her mouth.

Too soon, oxygen was needed and I pulled away, but not that far. I looked down, and Ally looked up. I searched her eyes, and finding nothing. I don't need anything right now.

"Wow." Ally whispered, a slight smile creeping onto her lips. I chuckled oh-so-softly and nodded. "Yeah, wow."

There was silence, but it was the good silence. The kind of silence that makes you want to kiss the other person again, but I didn't. No matter how bad I wanted too.

"Ally, I know you don't like the whole gossip thing, I just thought maybe we should make at least one rumor true." I laughed and Ally just looked at me, her smile still stained on her lips.

"Let them talk Austin. Like you said, it doesn't matter what people think." She replies. "But, I like how you're being honest."

I couldn't help but chuckle again, and lean in for another kiss, which she gladly gave me. It was soft and slow, like the other one we had previously shared, but it was a lot more now.

* * *

I cannot believe what has just happened. Austin had kissed me, and I could feel something being shared between that kiss. I could feel his love. For me. He put everything into that one little kiss, I know he did.

Deep inside my stomach, fireworks were going off, all of that cheesy nonsense. The scene could be as cheesy as those old black and white movies, and I still wouldn't care.

After our second kiss, I pulled back and looked into Austin's eyes. There it was. His love. It had traveled from our sweet kiss, into his eyes and I could see it.

Here it goes.

"I love you." I said.

For that little moment, Austin's eyes light up, and a giant smile appears soon after. I wait, getting a little nervous about his response. "I love you too."

"Aw!" I hear that same exact awe from our ginger friend, and we turn to see that Dez and Trish are at the door, smiling, and Trish is crying. Oh my gosh…

"Oh my god, don't look at me." Trish turned and dabbed her eyes with a white tissue.

"Trish.." I sighed, smiling as I let go of Austin. Suddenly, I missed his warmth, but for now I'd be okay.

"Uhh.." Trish turned back around, smiling. She was so dramatic sometimes. "What about the gossip? And all those rumors about you and Austin dating?"

I looked back at Austin, who was now walking towards Trish, Dez and I. Everyone thought that Austin and I were dating. At first I didn't care what every one thought, but after what had just happened, it didn't feel like a rumor anymore.

Austin snuck his arm around my waist, and I lightly blushed at the touch. "I guess the rumors are true."

My heart skipped a beat, and I looked up at Austin, who in turn, looked down at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down at the ground.

Now, I, Ally Dawson, will never, ever doubt the powers of gossip and rumors.

* * *

**_I hoped you liked it. I really don't know where this one little one-shot came from, but since no one has covered this subject yet, I thought I'd give it a spin. I don't like gossip, since it's all bull-crap, but I thought it would be cute if Auslly happened because of some little rumor someone started. _**

**_In no way do I own Austin and Ally, the characters or etc. But, I do own my own writing and my idea. _**


End file.
